1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to clamping devices and mechanisms which provide versatile and accurate coupling between the communicating members More particularly, the invention relates to the field of woodworking and a doweling jig therefor having a hinged jaw mechanism to provide improved clamping between the doweling jig and a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Doweling jigs are used to facilitate the generation of drilled holes for receiving dowels in wood workpieces. The doweling jig is connected to the workpiece and holes are drilled in the workpiece. The workpieces are then joined in subsequent assembly operations.
Conventional doweling jigs suffer from various drawbacks. Disadvantageously, they can be difficult to manipulate and are limited in their precision. In addition, and undesirably, many conventional doweling jigs do not have sufficient structural strength and are not durable.
The connection between conventional doweling jigs and the workpiece can result in skewed clamping. Disadvantageously, this causes inaccuracies in the positioning and orientation of the drilled dowel receiving holes which, in turn, not only complicates, and in some cases may prohibit unless remedied, the assembly of the workpieces but can also produce an end-product of undesirable quality.